


No Time To Die

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [411]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lies, Living Together, Loneliness, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Police, Police Brutality, Pre-Slash, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Scars, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio attend que la pluie d'Allemagne passe, le soleil d'Argentine lui manque. Il lui reste tout de même trop d'enquêtes à résoudre avant de pouvoir rentrer.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Mauricio Pochettino/Gareth Southgate, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [411]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> encore quelque chose beaucoup trop long putain

** No Time To Die **

_La douleur est horrible, ainsi que le poids sur lui qui signifie beaucoup trop de choses. Il a même peur d’ouvrir les yeux, même s’il doit le faire, il le doit pour l’amour de Dieu… Il le doit… Ses paupières peinent à s’ouvrir à cause de la douleur, il ne voit presque rien, la nuit est terrible… Ses yeux se referment par peur d’accepter la vérité, il est seul maintenant… Un éclair fait battre son cœur encore plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, il a… Tout perdu… Ses larmes ravagent ses joues. La souffrance s’empire quand la lame transperce sa peau… Cette fois il ne reverra pas la lumière…_

_______________________________________________

_L’odeur de poudre a envahi ses narines depuis bien longtemps, alors il sait la reconnaître quand il arrive sur une scène de crime, il ne compte plus les jours depuis qu’il est venu ici pour la première fois, plus novice mais lieutenant, quand même un débutant pour certain, alors il s’était promis de classer cette affaire pour prouver sa valeur. Un échec, le dossier traine encore quelque part sur son bureau, près de son paquet de cigarette et de son révolver de secours. Combien d’années ? Il ne sait plus le dire. Trop longtemps en tout cas. L’explosion soudaine est toujours dans son esprit par contre, ainsi que l’impact sur son abdomen, près du tatouage qu’il avait fait faire pendant sa convalescence. Il était déjà sarcastique à cette époque._

Mauricio reprend une bouffée de sa cigarette alors que la pluie s’imprime sur sa veste en cuir, mauvais choix vestimentaire, mais on l’a appelé quelques minutes plus tôt pour venir inspecter une scène de crime de son calibre. Traduction : Tous les autres ont lâché l’affaire avant même d’avoir commencé. Ah la popularité dans une brigade… Mauricio observe l’ambulance et les trois voitures de polices autour de lui, en quoi ont-ils besoin de lui si c’est une scène de crime banale ? Aussi banal qu’un meurtre puisse être. Son second finit enfin par arriver d’une longue discussion avec le médecin légiste et sûrement ceux qui ont été les premiers sur le coup. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il s’est déroulé ici, et ça ne doit pas être beau à voir s’il en croit son instinct. Une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l’écraser sous son pied, la pluie fera le reste, il déteste déjà cette journée commencée avec un fond de café froid. Une rafale de vent couvre rapidement un éclair. Il déteste l’Allemagne.

« Harry. » Son second place son parapluie au-dessus d’eux alors que la pluie continue de faire rage autour d’eux

« Inspecteur. »

« Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est cette fois ? »

« Les voisins ont vu plusieurs gars qu’ils ne connaissaient pas sortir de la maison, la 10 juste devant, alors que leur chien aboyait, alors ils ont appelé la police. Les deux jeunots de la brigade ont débarqué sur les lieux du crime, personne ne répondait quand ils ont toqué à la porte alors ils sont entrés. Deux cadavres morts depuis peu et un gars poignardé profondément mais respirant encore, apparemment il aurait été abusé avant d’être laissé pour mort, sa fille et sa femme n’ont pas survécu par contre. Le légiste estime qu’il devait au moins y avoir trois gars à l’intérieur pour faire ça, peut-être quatre. »

« Le nom de la famille ? Pas d’antécédents avec la police ? »

« Kovac, absolument rien chef. »

« Des indices pour le moment ? »

« Rien, pas d’ADN pour l’instant, pas d’arme, il y a bien une caméra de surveillance dans le quartier mais je ne promets pas qu’on trouve ce que l’on souhaite, et le témoignage des voisins n’est pas suffisent pour identifier ceux qui ont fait ça. Peut-être que le père de famille a vu des choses, mais il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite selon le légiste. Je crois qu’on est bloqués chef. »

« Les novices ont vu quelque chose ? »

« Non, ils ont appelé des renforts et l’ambulance après avoir fait des soins d’urgence au gars, et puis nous voilà avec cette affaire. »

« Ok, retourne avec Hugo vérifier les analyses, je vais faire un tour dans la maison pour vérifier qu’on ne rate rien. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne chef ? C’est vraiment pas beau à voir. »

« Ce n’est pas mon premier rodéo gamin. »

« Bien compris chef. »

La pluie recommence à tomber sur lui alors qu’Harry retourne à sa voiture, emmenant son parapluie avec lui, il est de nouveau seul, sa dernière cigarette sous son pied. Merde. Mauricio roule des yeux rapidement en passant sous les banderoles jaunes de sécurité, le hall de la maison n’est qu’à quelques mètres de lui, il n’est même pas sept heures qu’il doit déjà supporter ça… Il enfile un gant en plastique pour ne pas laisser ses empreintes, tout paraît en ordre dans l’entrée, il jette un rapide regard aux photos de famille avec sa lampe torche dans l’autre main, chouette famille, difficile de croire que c’est fini depuis quelques heures. Son souffle meurt rapidement dans sa gorge quand il voit les deux linceuls dans le salon, du sang s’en échappant. Merde. Mauricio regrette de ne plus avoir de cigarette alors qu’il regarde sous les draps pour vérifier les causes de la mort, pauvres femmes. Un ancienne prière remonte à son esprit alors qu’il voit une Bible sur la table basse, l’Argentine ne lui a jamais autant manqué que depuis la déflagration. La méthode d’exécution du crime lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Mauricio confirme le fait que c’est son enquête alors qu’il voit une autre photo de famille renversée sur le sol, une légère éclaboussure de sang dessus, il la prend avec lui pour les analyses, comment va-t-il annoncer à ce pauvre homme ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il a envie de fumer. Bien évidemment l’hôpital ne le laissera pas, en tout cas pas dans la chambre de son témoin. Harry lui a amené un dossier rapide sur sa vie de famille et salariale, la banalité, une famille charmante, jamais aucun problème, des personnes idéales en soit. Niko, joli prénom pour une jolie tête. Mauricio n’est pas sûr de garder ça pour son rapport. Il a été forcé d’emprunter la boîte de chewing-gum d’un analyste à la brigade pour se passer du tabac, le cancer lui tend les bras, ça ne peut pas être catastrophique de toutes façons. Il a déposé la photo aux analyses pour être sûr que le sang présent dessus était identifié comme celui d’un des membres de la famille. Il n’est toujours pas allé voir son supérieur pour lui annoncer qu’il prenait l’enquête, il va se faire taper sur les doigts une nouvelle fois pour ne pas avoir suivi le règlement. Tout ce qu’il déteste en fait. Un verset de la Bible lui revient alors qu’il regarde la victime dormir, les médecins ont dit qu’il était dans un coma provisoire le temps que sa commotion et sa cicatrice se soignent. ‘’ Le malheur atteint souvent le juste, Mais l'Éternel l'en délivre toujours.’’ Il déteste la religion.

Mauricio finit par rentrer chez lui en laissant deux autres policiers surveiller son témoin, c’est hors de question qu’il le laisse seul sans surveillance ni protection pendant que des tueurs sont encore libres. Cette fois il terminera cette enquête, hors de question que ça se termine comme pour l’impact sur son ventre. Ses cigarettes ont un goût amer quand il les retrouve, mauvaise journée. Son whiskey n’a même plus la bonne saveur. Il déteste l’Allemagne. Il passe plusieurs jours à retourner sur la scène de crime, regarder les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance, embêter les analystes pour qu’ils travaillent plus vite. L’enquête n’avance pas parce que son témoin est dans le coma putain. Chaque jour il passe une heure à somnoler sur une chaise d’hôpital à côté de son témoin, toujours aussi beau à ses yeux malgré les bandages pour la commotion cérébrale. Ce n’est toujours pas le moment de tomber amoureux pour l’amour de Dieu… Son regard se tourne un jour vers les paupières qui papillonnent à quelques mètres de lui. Oh, alors c’est le grand moment des rencontres ?

Les médecins le devancent pour faire des tests et être sûr que tout va bien, etc, Mauricio n’est pas là pour son état de santé, il veut juste savoir si sa mémoire est intacte. Après de longues minutes, Mauricio peut enfin lui parler, même s’il sait que ce qu’il va devoir dire est compliqué. Ils échangent une poignée de main avant qu’il n’ait à lui faire comprendre par des chemins détournés qu’il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Sa poitrine accueille les larmes de Niko (a-t-il seulement le droit de l’appeler comme ça ? Peu importe, il le fera quand même), ça ne devrait pas être à lui de faire ça, mais il est le seul qui peut lui accorder un minimum de réconfort. C’est étrange de tenir quelqu’un contre lui après toutes ces années seul, mais pour l’instant ce n’est toujours pas le moment, et ça ne le sera jamais avec Niko. Son instinct le force à le prendre avec lui, l’amenant dans son humble appartement, il ne peut pas le ramener chez lui parce que c’est une scène de crime et s’il veut assurer sa protection il n’a pas d’autres choix que de se fier à sa conscience. Les prochaines semaines seront longues pour son esprit fatigué…

Il lui laisse le temps de s’installer et de prendre possession dans sa chambre, Mauricio peut dormir sur le canapé (il le fait déjà de toutes façons, quand il dort), il doit juste apprendre à cuisiner de nouveau. Merde. Il doit retrouver des cigarettes avant de faire une crise d’angoisse. Ou boire. Beaucoup. Mais il ne peut pas laisser Niko seul. Merde… Il prend plusieurs minutes pour se décider quoi faire avant d’aller voir son invité surprise, il ne sait absolument pas s’il peut l’aider à faire son deuil, il est celui qui lui a annoncé et va devoir lui poser plus de questions qu’il ne devrait par rapport à ça, il imagine déjà très bien l’enquête lui être retirée à cause de ça et de son imprudence, de son impatience. C’est une toute autre image qui se dessine alors qu’il voit Niko assis sur son lit avec une main sur ses bandages pour essayer de les refaire, évidemment il ne va pas y arriver en pleine convalescence, et tout seul. Mauricio vient s’asseoir à côté de lui pour l’aider avec ça, il va devoir tout refaire, il sait ce qu’il doit faire et dans quel ordre, il savait se débrouiller à une époque, au moment où il s’est retrouvé seul en fait. Foutue Argentine. Aucun pays ne lui plaît.

« Mr Kovac. »

« Appelez moi Niko, s’il vous plaît inspecteur. »

« Alors je vais devoir décliner jusqu’à ce que vous m’appeliez Mauricio. »

« Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. »

« Pas vraiment. J’ai quelques questions à vous poser si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Il faut bien y passer, Mauricio. »

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose en particulier qui pourrait identifier vos agresseurs ? Un tatouage, une façon de parler, quelque chose de significatif. »

« J’ai encore l’esprit embrumé, et je ne veux pas vraiment me souvenir, mais je crois avoir égratigné un gars au bras, il faisait sombre et c’était horrible… »

« Je sais Niko, c’est pour ça que j’ai besoin que vous vous souveniez, pour qu’on les retrouve ensemble. »

« Il y avait peut-être une sorte de tatouage, c’était vraiment rapide, quelque chose comme un croissant de lune. » Oh merde

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ouais, je crois, vous en savez quelque chose ? »

« J’aimerais. » Mauricio n’abordera pas la raison de son tatouage, et il ne le montrera pas non plus

Le temps à partir de là est comme au ralenti, Mauricio n’est pas sûr de savoir quoi faire et où aller pour faire avancer cette affaire, ou alors il ne veut pas se forcer à se remémorer son passé, c’est sûrement une fusion de ces deux éléments. Il se force à dormir pour ne pas paraître étrange auprès de son témoin, invité, crush, peu importe, sa consommation de cigarettes se réduit aussi depuis que Niko lui a demandé de na pas fumer à ses côtés, ça ne va peut-être pas durer mais pour l’instant il tient le coup avec moins d’un paquet par jour. Il a dû réapprendre à cuisiner, sauf quand Niko s’en charger pour lui ‘’par redevance’’. Mauricio n’a rien trouvé à redire. Il l’a accompagné et réconforté quand ils ont dû aller à l’enterrement de sa femme et fille, son propre cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine, ses yeux ont dû lui piquer à un moment ou deux, ça devait être l’humidité dans l’air. Aussi douloureux que c’était d’y assister, Mauricio a pu se rapprocher, même maladroitement, de Niko. Merde. L’ordre de ses responsabilités devrait être l’Enquête puis l’Amour, pas l’inverse.

Les semaines passent et s’effacent, Mauricio est épuisé de son repos, il ne trouve rien et c’est son moral qui prend, parce qu’il a l’impression de trahir la confiance et l’espoir de Niko. Il a encore réduit sa consommation de tabac, c’est ce qui le tend. Les analyses ont confirmé que le sang sur la photo qu’il avait recueilli était celui de l’un des gars qu’il recherche, mais pour l’instant il faut encore plus de temps pour trouver qui a fait ça. Il faut toujours du temps pour quelque chose de toutes façons. Mauricio se retrouve un jour sur le canapé de son salon, en face de Niko, ils parlent, c’est tout. Même si c’est plus que ça évidemment, ça sera toujours plus avec des traumatisés comme eux.

« Qu’est-ce que ça vous a fait de tout perdre en une nuit, sur le moment ? » Mauricio n’est pas spécialement fort pour le tact

« C’était… Douloureux évidemment. J’avais tellement peur, chaque seconde qui passait me faisait comprendre qu’on ne pourrait pas s’en sortir, je voulais vraiment les sauver. J’ai échoué et elles sont mortes devant moi. Je n’ai rien pu faire et je ne devrais pas pouvoir en parler aujourd’hui, je ne me sens pas chanceux d’avoir survécu à la perte de ma famille et trois viols de suite, Mauricio. »

« Je comprends, mais vous devriez quand même vous sentir un minimum chanceux de pouvoir vivre encore un peu pour pouvoir honorer leur mémoire. »

« En ne faisant que faire patauger l’enquête ? »

« C’est mon problème ça. Je veux dire, quand on trouvera ceux qui ont fait ça, vous aurez pu les venger, non ? »

« Probablement. Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre d’un abus sexuel, inspecteur ? »

« Je comprends, c’est tout. J’ai eu des relations non-désirées à un moment de ma vie. »

« Avec… Un homme ? »

« Oui, mon meilleur ami à l’époque, je le laissais faire parce que je croyais que je l’aimais, peut-être que j’aimais aussi être avec lui… »

« Mais vous n’aimiez pas être avec lui. »

« Non, c’était une trahison quand il faisait ça, mais je lui pardonnais à chaque fois, j’étais aveugle. »

« Au moins vous vous en êtes sorti… »

« Mais vous aussi. »

« Sans tous mes repères, ma vie, mon corps. »

« Je l’ai tué. »

« Pardon ? »

« Celui qui m’a fait ça, je l’ai tué. Il était mon meilleur ami, mais aussi un criminel derrière mon dos, j’étais encore en Argentine à cette époque, j’enquêtais sur son gang, je suis arrivé sur les lieux et il m’attendait aussi. Il m’a tiré dessus, et j’ai répondu. Il est mort, moi pas. Mais moi aussi j’avais tout perdu. »

« Et comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis retrouvé en Allemagne pour me changer les idées, et je vous ai rencontré. »

« Alors je n’ai pas d’espoir ? »

« Pas avec moi. »

« Essayons au moins avant de désespérer, Mauricio. »

« Si vous le voulez. » Parler de son passé ne fait pas partie de ses centres d’intérêts, encore moins ce passé-ci

« Est-ce que vous croyez en Dieu inspecteur ? »

« Plus maintenant. Et vous ? » C’est rhétorique, il a déjà la réponse

« Oui, mais pourquoi avoir abandonné votre foi ? »

« Une balle dans le ventre semble être une bonne explication. »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça. »

« Et pourtant si, on a tous été abandonné par le destin, alors pourquoi continuer d’y croire quand on peut essayer de se libérer en utilisant notre esprit ? »

« Nous n’avons pas été abandonnés par le destin, seulement… Hm… »

« Livrés à nous-mêmes. Seuls. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne malheureusement, il a les faibles et les forts, les bêtes et les érudits. »

« C’est plutôt pessimiste comme vision. »

« J’en ai suffisamment vu pour ne croire qu’en ce que je vois. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de croire que Dieu existe après ce qu’il s’est passé. C’est juste de la bonne conscience. »

Bonne conscience ou pas, ce n’est pas important, de toutes façons, il a encore du travail pour boucler cette affaire avant de se mettre tout le monde à dos. Les semaines sont passées et il n’a aucune notion du progrès à cause de son foutu tatouage et du lien qu’il pourrait avoir avec cette enquête. Ce temps inutile ne trouve une utilité que quand il peut se rapprocher de plus en plus sans vraiment le vouloir (même s’il le veut), de Niko. Mauricio va finir par se faire retirer sa plaque s’il continue de donner de l’avance à des criminels à cause de l’amour. Ce serait sûrement mieux pour lui en fait. À considérer. Toujours pas le moment de penser à ça. Il a envoyé son tatouage en photo aux analystes pour en apprendre plus sur la signification que ça pouvait avoir aujourd’hui, même s’il était sûr à tous les pourcents possibles que ce n’était pas sa précédente relation. Il est retourné sur les lieux du crime mais n’a rien trouvé, pas même le moindre échantillon d’ADN, où n’importe quelles pistes, et évidemment il a été trop con pour ne pas relever de probables empreintes de pneus. Abruti. Harry et Hugo étaient à deux doigts de faire des enfants la dernière fois qu’il les a vu à la brigade, il cherchait juste des clopes pour ne pas faire une crise d’angoisse dans tous ses tiroirs quand il les a vus s’empresser à travers leur bureau et fermer la porte et les stores pour avoir de l’intimité. Ah les jeunes…

Mauricio rentre chez lui, il n’a pas fait tant de choses mais il est fatigué, pourtant il a retrouvé son lit après des mois à le fuir, pour une raison qu’il ignore Niko a voulu qu’il dorme avec lui, peut-être pour qu’il se sente moins seul, même s’il n’est clairement pas la meilleure des présences. Ce n’était pas désagréable de dormir avec lui, mais peut-être un peu gênant vu qu’ils sont en voie de rapprochement mais encore plutôt éloignés par leur timidité (méfiance pour lui). Il n’est pas rassuré en voyant Niko assis sur son canapé avec la mine sombre. Pas bon. Mauricio se prépare à affronter le pire, ça ne serait pas la première fois de toutes façons, et en plus il n’a pas spécialement peur de ce que Niko pourrait lui faire, il est probablement plus fort que lui en termes de force physique, même avec une balle toujours présente dans sa mémoire. Il peut remarquer un cadre photo qu’il avait solidement caché pour être sûr de ne jamais revoir sur la table basse. Pas bon du tout.

« Tu as dit que tu ne savais rien du tatouage. »

« Tu n’étais pas censé trouver ça, tu n’avais pas à fouiller pour le trouver d’ailleurs. Ce n’est qu’une vieille photo de mon ex. »

« Celui qui t’a abusé ? Celui qui t’a tiré dessus ? Celui qui porte le même tatouage au même endroit que l’un des gars qui m’a agressé ? »

« C’est impossible que ce soit lui, je l’ai tué. »

« Comment je pourrais en être sûr ?! Tu ne m’as pas parlé de son tatouage ! »

« Parce que ça n’a pas d’importance ! Il est mort devant moi ! Et j’ai tiré ! »

« Alors pourquoi son tatouage était exactement le même ?! »

« C’est sûrement une coïncidence ! »

« Hors de question que je crois ça ! J’ai perdu ma femme et ma fille sur une coïncidence ?! Non, je ne veux pas y croire. »

« Écoute-moi Niko, je te promets que je trouverai qui a fait ça, mais pour l’instant tu dois te calmer, ce n’est qu’une vieille photo que tu n’aurais jamais dû trouver. » Mauricio vient le tenir contre lui pour le rassurer, il ne lui fera jamais de mal

« Promets-moi que tu n’as rien d’autre à me cacher Mauricio, je n’ai que toi maintenant, et je… Je ne veux pas être trahi, pas par toi… »

« Je ne… Je te le promets. »

« Ne me trahis pas, s’il te plaît… »

« Jamais. » Son mot se conclut par le premier baiser de leur enquête, son premier baiser depuis des années (l’Argentine), Niko ne semble pas le refuser alors il profite pendant quelque secondes supplémentaires de sa présence contre lui, tous ses regrets et ses remords semblent disparaître le temps de cet échange, c’est simple et pourtant si symbolique, Mauricio a réussi à dompter ses sentiments pour ne pas échouer comme un abruti !

____________________________________________

« Tu avais raison. Je ne peux rien promettre à personne. » Mauricio ne sait pas pourquoi il rêve de lui-même, mais il voit son propre reflet lui parlant, est-ce une critique de son nouveau mensonge ? Il n’avait pas le choix pour ne rien compromettre, ni son enquête ni son amour. Il n’avait pas le putain de choix, c’était pour leur bien. C’était égoïste mais nécessaire.

_« Nécessaire. Toujours nécessaire. Toujours des mensonges. Assume-toi un jour ! Une balle et des relations sexuelles, c’est tout ? Tu es brisé avec ça ? C’est ça que tu as promis au novice en partant en Allemagne ? Un échec cuisant à cause d’un manque de confiance mal ravalé ? »_

« La ferme, je fais tout ce que je peux pour réussir ! C’est impossible que ce soit lui, d’accord ? Je l’ai tué il y a des années ! Ce n’est pas un putain de rêve qui va me faire la morale ! »

_____________________________________________

Mauricio se réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, putain de rêve. Il savait que ce lit était maudit, vive son canapé. Une main plutôt froide est sur sa poitrine, traçant doucement des cercles sur sa peau pour le détendre. Oh, ça, ça ne faisait pas partie d’un rêve, il a réussi à conclure. Se rend-il seulement compte de ce qu’il dit ? Si la couverture glisse et que Niko voit son tatouage tout son mensonge tombera à l’eau, et une partie de son enquête avec. Mauricio ne doit pas merder pour des fausses discussions avec lui-même. Il dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Niko pour lui montrer que tout va bien, aussi pour éviter de se retrouver avec plus de problèmes. Il devrait se faire retirer ce foutu tatouage. Il échapperait à plein d’emmerdes. Mais est-ce qu’il veut vraiment faire quelque chose qui l’aiderait alors qu’il n’a pas été foutu de le faire toutes les années d’avant ? Non.

Mauricio retourne à la brigade le matin pour vérifier les analyses, il commence à perdre patience, il ne va pas pouvoir cacher sa peau bien longtemps, dans tous les sens du terme… Harry lui confirme que son tatouage est bien le putain de symbole d’un gang criminel. Bordel de merde. Pour ne rien arranger, les résultats des analyses du sang sur la photo tombent. Il n’est plus aussi mort qu’il ne le croyait, ça va être difficile à annoncer à Niko. Ou alors il pourrait ne rien lui dire et résoudre cette enquête par lui-même. Meilleure solution que de devoir revenir sur ses mensonges et se faire détester. Sauf qu’il doit mentir une nouvelle fois, et ce n’est pas rien. Corneille serait fier de ses choix…

Quand il dépose ses clés sur son meuble d’entrée, Mauricio sait que quelque chose va mal se passer mais il ne sait pas encore quoi. Pourtant tout a l’air parfait quand il reçoit un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ses jambes reculant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis maladroitement sur son canapé, Niko sur lui. Tout semble idéal, des mains glissent sur son corps, lui retirant lentement sa veste, Mauricio peut sentir quelques mèches tomber sur son front, il n’a pas envie de les rabattre pour le moment, seulement de se laisser faire pour se détendre. Ils doivent se connaître depuis quelque chose comme deux mois, mais l’amour fait déjà son travail, c’est fort. Mauricio a de quoi être aveuglé par sa beauté, son doux sourire et ses belles lèvres, Niko est absolument parfait à ses yeux, rien ne pourrait un jour lui enlever cette vision. Pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien le réconforte tellement, il n’a plus à avoir peur de s’enfermer dans le passé maintenant qu’il est là pour lui, c’est sûr, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Son regard s’ancre sur le plafond terne alors qu’il laisse ses sens faire le travail pour lui, sentir, non, ressentir est suffisant. Les doigts froids descendent de ses pectoraux à son nombril, les plis de sa chemise s’ouvrant peu à peu, c’est détendant.

Oh Merde, Putain, Bordel…

« Qu’est-ce que… Pourquoi tu… ? » La suite est silencieuse mais Mauricio l’a quand même entendue ‘’Pourquoi portes-tu le même tatouage que le gars qui m’a tout pris, qui t’a aussi tout pris ?! Es-tu aussi coupable ?!’’

« S’il te plaît ne tires pas de conclusion hâtive ! Je peux tout t’expliquer. » Aucune chance d’être écouté et il le sait

« Mauricio, pourquoi portes-tu le même tatouage-- » Niko s’écarte brusquement de lui, un éclat de peur et de colère sur son visage

« C’est une coïncidence ! » Un nouveau mensonge, il aurait dû comprendre que ça ne marcherait plus

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens comme ça ?! Ce n’est pas une coïncidence ! Tu as dit que tu avais tué celui qui portait aussi le tatouage, est-ce que tu as aussi menti sur ça ? Est-ce que tu l’as protégé ?! »

« Non ! Jamais ! » Et pourtant il l’a fait en se mentant à lui-même

« Je… Je ne veux plus te revoir… »

« Je sais. »

Et tout redevient une triste habitude quand il est de nouveau seul sur son canapé. Ce n’est plus la même odeur dans son appartement, une eau de Cologne a remplacé la cigarette. Mauricio cogne sa tête contre le mur jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait marre, du sang coule de son front à sa mâchoire mais il s’en moque royalement, il a tout foiré une nouvelle fois. Seul. Il ressort ses bouteilles d’alcool et décide de tout noyer avec, de toutes façons il n’a plus rien à perdre. Abruti. Avec son visage ensanglanté, il reprend le dossier inachevé, les cas sont similaires, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence effectivement. Si seulement il l’avait vu plus tôt. Il retrouve le nom d’un suspect de l’époque, il est temps pour lui de faire son travail. Mauricio essuie rapidement le sang de son visage, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il avait peut-être promis d’arrêter mais ça n’a plus de sens maintenant, il referme sa chemise et remet sa veste en cuir, ce soir il part en guerre face à tout ce qu’il l’a un jour blessé. Il demande quand même à une patrouille de retrouver Niko et de s’assurer que rien ne lui arrive, si tel était le cas, il aurait encore plus à se blâmer. S’il survit. Ce détail est plus ou moins primordial pour pouvoir se blâmer.

Mauricio se retrouve devant un entrepôt désaffecté, son arme à la main, des cernes se creusant sous ses yeux, tout ça lui rappelle l’Argentine, sans la chaleur effrayante. Aujourd’hui il pleut encore. Il a dû tabasser le suspect pour avoir ce renseignement, son poing lui fait toujours mal d’ailleurs, mais il sait que c’est loin d’être terminé, ça ne fait même que commencer alors qu’un éclair lui confirme que la météo allemande ne veut pas de lui. Il entre aux aguets, prêt à tirer sur n’importe qui, n’importe quoi, bougera devant lui. La pression semble augmenter sur lui alors que le tonnerre gronde dehors, la pluie battant le sol pour l’accompagner, et le mouiller, le plafond n’est pas totalement couvert, ses pieds avancent dans des flaques, ce n’est pas un avantage pour la discrétion. De toutes façons c’est comme une opération suicide, alors il n’a pas vraiment à se soucier de ses options de survie. Plus de sang s’accumule sur lui quand il doit vider presque entièrement son chargeur sur trois gars par réflexe. Sinon il serait mort. Il n’a plus qu’à remercier Dieu d’être finalement avec lui malgré son dicton sur sa non-existence à Niko. Pas le bin moment pour repenser à leurs jours ensemble. Il lui reste une balle au cas où.

Il se souvient bien de ce qu’ont dit le légiste, Harry et Niko : Trois gars de sûr, peut-être un quatrième. Mauricio prend une longue respiration après avoir demandé des renforts auprès d’Harry et Hugo, peut-être qu’il tient plus à la vie qu’il ne le pense, peut-être qu’il veut juste pouvoir annoncer fièrement à Niko qu’il a retrouvé les coupables. Ce ne sont que des buts égoïstes, Kant le détesterait. Pourquoi n’a-t-il que ce genre de références alors qu’il est fort probable qu’il y passe dans les prochaines minutes ? Abruti. Pour confirmer ses pensées, une balle transperce sa chair, presque au même niveau que la dernière fois. Saleté de récurrence. Mauricio se retrouve au sol avec du sang fuyant de son ventre, il n’est pas sûr mais ça n’a pas l’air d’avoir touché d’organes vitaux, tant mieux, il a des comptes à rendre avant de mourir. Il titube mais finit quand même par se relever, un long gémissement de douleur franchissant malgré tout la barrière de ses lèvres, hors de question de laisser une nouvelle enquête inachevée. Des pas attirent son attention alors qu’il relève la tête pour voir un fantôme le hantant depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Gareth. » Mauricio siffle entre ses dents serrées par la douleur, son sang continue de tomber par goutte sur le sol dans un écho imitant celui de la pluie

« Mauricio, c’est un plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. »

« Je t’ai tué. »

« Momentanément, le temps que je quitte le pays, retrouve des compagnons, remonte un business. »

« Tuer des gens n’est pas un business. »

« Ah la la Mauricio, toujours aussi innocent, il y a des gens avec de l’argent qui souhaitent le dépenser de manière plus crue que dans des investissements à l’étranger. » 

« Tu étais là quand tu as tué la famille il y a toutes ces années, et même celle d’il y a deux mois, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui effectivement, mais dis-moi Poch, j’ai ouïe dire que tu étais tombé amoureux de cet allemand, tu m’as donc remplacé par une victime de plus ? »

« Lui au moins ne m’a pas tiré dessus deux fois. »

« Mais toi aussi tu es capable de tirer sur celui que tu aimes ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais aussi lui tirer dessus si tu en avais besoin, comme tu l’as fait pour moi ! »

« Tu es un criminel, lui n’a rien fait de mal ! »

« Toujours aussi manichéen pour l’amour de Dieu, le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! »

« Le monde ne fonctionne pas non plus comme une série de meurtres ! »

« Nous n’irons nulle part Mauricio, il est temps de se dire définitivement aurevoir. »

« Je le crois aussi, Gareth. »

Mauricio lève difficilement pour tirer sa dernière balle, Gareth en face en faisant de même. L’un d’eux va mourir tout de suite, et il donnerait cher en pari que ça va être lui. Une détonation résonne dans ses tympans avant même qu’il ne puisse presser la détente, et après il y a le bruit d’un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Mauricio est pourtant toujours sur ses jambes, même si ça devient compliqué… Il tourne sa tête vers l’entrée de l’entrepôt pour voir Harry et Hugo. Pas trop tôt. Après il ne se souvient de rien, seulement de s’écrouler dans leurs bras, le bruit de son sang coulant sur le sol résonnant dans ses oreilles, et un sourire d’ange en mémoire…

______________________________________________

_« Tu es un abruti. »_ Un nouveau rêve où il va juste s’insulter, même si c’est légitime

« Mais j’ai trouvé le coupable. »

_« Tu es en train de mourir, tu l’as trouvé, mais à quel prix ? »_

« Je ne sais pas… »

_« Tu étais tout pour lui, et maintenant il va de nouveau être seul, parce que tu es suicidaire. »_

« J’ai fait de mon mieux. »

_«_ _À quel prix ? »_

_____________________________________________

Une lumière tamisée pique ses yeux alors qu’il en papillonne, il n’avait pas pensé qu’il survivrait. Il n’avait pas vraiment voulu survivre dans les faits. Mauricio décroche son regard du plafond pour voir Niko dormir à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur son bras. Il doit être ici depuis un moment. Il espère que cette fois Gareth est bel et bien mort, il vérifiera sa tombe la prochaine fois qu’il ira au cimetière, hors de question de devoir jouer au chat et à la souris une nouvelle fois. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Niko en soupirant doucement, il a résolu deux enquêtes d’un coup, a survécu à une deuxième balle, a retrouvé celui qu’il aime. Il y a pire comme résultats d’habitude. Il ne lui manque plus qu’une cigarette pour rendre sa journée encore meilleure, mais sans l’ombre d’un doute, il se ferait taper sur les doigts au réveil de son témoin s’il fumait une nouvelle fois, il va devoir apprendre à s’en passer. Le cancer ne doit toujours pas l’avoir attrapé apparemment, ça lui laisse plus d’années devant lui pour résoudre ce genre d’enquête avec le futur Inspecteur Harry. Il y a pire comme résultats.

Mauricio n’a pas le temps de mourir, pas quand ses lèvres sont désirées, quand son visage est assiégé par des larmes qui ne sont pas les siennes. Le monde peut bien s’effondrer, il s’en fout, il est avec Niko et rien de mal ne peut leur arriver. Il n’y a pas de prix à payer, seulement une conséquence à supporter.

FIN


End file.
